


You'll Do Good, Kid.

by Slytherclaw_Rebel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel
Summary: It was over, Peter couldn't believe it. But at the cost of his mentor and the only man he looked up to; he wasn't sure if it's worth it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 19
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	You'll Do Good, Kid.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Character A is a ghost that only Character B can see and touch. Any rating, any character, any ship!
> 
> I wanted to write something that tugs on the heart and lemme tell you I ugly cried when I wrote this. So I apologize beforehand and have a tissue ready. All mistakes are mine and I own nothing.

Peter Parker was devastated. After the war with Thanos, everyone coming together and kicking ass. All he can think about was his mentor, Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Tony, who sacrificed his life, his wife, his daughter to save all of mankind. It's crazy to think that he has, had a daughter. 

The battle was barely hours old, and he was sitting in his bedroom, still in his spiderman outfit, a gift from his mentor. Getting his thoughts together that five years have passed. Was everything supposed to go back to normal? Who else came back? His thoughts wandered further to Ned and M.J. Are they missing five years too?

"Peter," he looks up to see his Aunt May standing at his door, taking him in. The house was empty when he snuck in his bedroom window.

"A-aunt May!" Peter realizes that he was still in his Spiderman outfit. He tried to scramble and cover it up, only to be met with arms wrapped around him. Peter paused and held her tighter. The five years passed in a blink of an eye for him, but he knows it wasn't like that for everyone else. "Aunt May d-did you come back too?" he was almost afraid of the answer.

"I was gone and then came back." was her only response as she held him tighter. As she hugged him, his thoughts returned to his mentor. A lump filled his throat as he buried his face in his Aunt's hair. He hasn't cried since Uncle Ben's funeral. Realizing he lost another father figure broke Peter's heart. He didn't get to tell him that he looked up to him to the point that Peter was sure he loved him as a son would.

"Spiderman, huh?" Aunt May said as Peter settled slightly with sniffles now and then, with a watery chuckle, he nodded his head. 

"Uh, yeah. Don't be mad, Aunt May, I knew what I was doing." Peter tried to reassure his Aunt, thinking that she won't like the idea, scenarios ran through his head. Is she going to tell him to stop being a superhero?

"Let me order some dinner, and you can tell me some stories, I'm sure you have plenty." Peter's heart stuttered as his Aunt patted his cheeks. 

"I wish you were here, Mr. Stark, you always knew how to handle Aunt May's crazy moods," Peter said to his empty room, and he began to move around his room to change into more comfy clothes. 

Dinner was pizza from his favorite spot, he was telling Aunt May an abbreviated version of his adventures.

"I'm glad Tony was with you, who would have known what would have happened if you were by yourself. I need to call to thank him." Peter's mind blanked. His Aunt didn't know. The pizza he was chewing tasted like ash. He put his pizza down on the paper plate.

"Um, Aunt May, Mr. Stark. H-h-he didn't make it after the last fight. H-h-he died to s-save us. May I be excused?" Peter quickly got up and went to his room without hearing his Aunt's response. And locked himself in his room and plopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Peter pulled out his phone to listen to the last voice message he received from his mentor. He pressed play and let the voice wash over his silent room.

"Peter. Pete. Hey kid. Look, I just wanted to tell you I got some new specs for your suit; I think you will love it. Figured if you not going to follow the rules, might as well keep you safe, right? Stop by later so we can get you fitted." Click. Repeat. Click. Repeat. Peter doesn't know how long he listened to those messages until he woke up with his blanket around him and the sun shining through his window. He wanted to lie in bed and block out the whole world under his covers.

"Time to get up, Petey. New day, gotta live, kid." Peter swore he heard Mr. Stark's voice; he was going insane, he knows it. He shuts his eyes tighter and burrowed further under his covers. "Up and at 'em, sunshine." Peter quickly sits up in bed and see's a ghostly figure sitting on his chair.

"M-Mr. Stark?" Peter eyes the figure he can't believe he's seeing. With his signature suit and glasses, looking alive but transparent.

"You could see me?" Tony asked Peter in surprise. Peter remained speechless as he nods his head, yes. "Oh, thank goodness, I feel like I've been floating forever and thought I was going to get stuck like a weird  poltergeist when I was visiting everyone." His face sobered up at the thought. 

Tony first went to see his wife Pepper and daughter Morgan, no response. As Pepper cried, he watched, hugging his pillow and Morgan looking lost when daddy would be home again. Unable to brush her hair and give comfort, he knew he wanted to. To hear the words "I love you, 3000," coming out of his little girl's mouth directed to him.

The piercing in his heart didn't stop as he visited Rhodey, his long time friend, as he sits in his bed staring at the walls with his bracers on his legs. He can see the tremble in his hands and the quiver of his lips as he sees the man he looks up to as a brother break down in front of him and not crack a joke. Well, Tony did, but Rhodey didn't hear him. No one has. He's seen T'challa, Nat, Clint, Sam, Steve. No acknowledgment. 

He's listened to a snippet of conversation and knows that he died, but he was unsure why he was floating around. Did he have some unfinished business that he needed to settle? Thinking it might be some magic mumbo jumbo, he went to Strange to try to find some answers. 

Floating to the sanctum where he knew the illustrious sorcerer will be, he was still met with no acknowledgment, not even a wave from his magic carpet. Screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs, nothing. He even tried to touch him, knowing that it would be futile seeing that he couldn't even feel Pepper or Morgan. 

Tony was lost, feeling like making one last trip to his protege, to check on the kid he's missed over the previous five years. He wasn't expecting the kid to answer back and see him for the matter. But there he was, eyes entirely focused on him, shocked yes, but he was used to that reaction. Maybe not in this context, being dead and all. 

"M-Mr. Stark. Wha- How?" Peter stuttered, still not believing what he was seeing.

"No clue, kid, I remembered snapping my fingers, bringing you all back and finishing mean and purple. After that, it's sort of a blur," Tony said as he brushed the imaginary lint from his jacket, signature sunglasses hanging off the pocket. Peter jumped out of his bed, nearly crashing on the ground as his leg tangled from his sheets. 

A bewildered look in his eye, not sure if he should try to touch the transparent figure. He was hoovering near Tony's shoulder with a finger stretched out, wanting to make sure it was real. Tony looks at Peter with a casual, collecting look as if he knew what would happen. His finger moved the few centimeters, and he was met with solid as he poked his mentor. Tony looked as bewildered at Peter as they both continued to watch Peter poke his shoulder.

"Huh, wasn't expecting that," Tony said, getting Peter to notice that he was poking him.

"Ah s-sorry Mr. Stark, I just wanted to know if I was going crazy." Peter finished in a whisper, still unsure why he could see his deceased mentor, sitting in his room as if he's offering another internship.

"Not crazy, kid. And pretty unbelievable, I can tell you that much. But we're used to crazy, right?" Tony said with a smirk, but internally he was freaking out as well. Now how to use this knowledge, Tony was a genius after all. He can make do with all this afterlife stuff. Tony needed answers, and Peter is going to help. But first, he needed the kid on board with all this. "Alright, Petey, here's the deal. We need answers, and I need your help. I was going to give this to you later, but it's needed now. We have to go to the compound."

"B-But no one is there, shouldn't we ask for someone." Peter began to panic.

"And we will short stack, we just need to pick up something along the way." And with that, Tony left Peter in his room to get his bearings together. Counting to 4 Mississippi's, Peter grabbed his backpack with his still battle-worn Spiderman outfit and switched his sweatpants for some jeans. Hopping out of his room as he puts his sneakers on. 

He sees Tony looking around his kitchen, not entirely floating and slightly transparent, with his hands clasped behind his back. It became more real to Peter. But his mentor needed help, and that's what superheroes do, they helped people. And maybe Peter can have one last adventure with him.

"Ready? Good. Let's skedaddle. Places to be, people to meet." Tony just walked through his door. Peter paused slightly before quickly following behind him. "I have something in my lab that you might need. It's not K.A.R.E.N., but it'll help in this situation." Tony gave Peter a mysterious smile. They continued to the train station and finally the bus station to take him upstate. He was dropped off at home by one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents after the battle. 

Peter wasn't sure if the buses were running at this point with all the clean-up going on, but he would try for Mr. Stark. Tony must have seen the look on his face before rolling his eyes and giving a jerky nod toward his right. Peter looked over to see a car; Mr. Stark wanted him to hotwire a car, is he nuts? Peter has never driven before. He is 17 and living in New York, where subway stations are the primary way to travel to places. The look must have come across his face as Tony chuckled.

"Don't worry, Spidey. I'll help you out." Tony looked expectedly at Peter as he stands by the driver's side door. Peter looked around him, still unsure if he should do it or not. Starting to move back and forth between his left and right leg in a semi, "I have to tinkle dance." Looking at the locked car and everything else around him. 

He jumps quickly at the sound of a horn. Only to be met with Happy, Tony's Head of Security/Body Guard. Peter didn't know if he should be relieved or scared of seeing Happy. But he'll take relief at this point; he didn't want to break the law.

"Hey, Peter! What are you up to?" Happy called out as he rolled his window down. Looking suspiciously at the car and where Peter was standing. 

"Nothing Mr. Hogan," Peter said, quickly backing away from the car in question. "I was uh, thinking how I'm going to get to the compound, I uh left something there in M-Mr. Stark's lab." Happy's eyes softened slightly; Peter can see that Happy's suit was wrinkled and his eyes red.

"Come on, kid, I'm on my way there." Happy beckoned Peter over; with a glance to the transparent Tony Stark, Peter hopped into the back seat. The door closed and seatbelt in place, Happy started to drive toward the direction of the compound. 

"I visited Happy too, fell asleep right in the car. I thought something happened, but then I remembered." Tony laughed slightly, taking his usual seat in the car. "You know Happy was a boxer, that's how he got the name Happy. Never smiled, not one bit. He retired after a rough fight, T.K.O. Knocked him out. Banged up with a concussion, he called it quits and went to a security/bodyguard type thing." Peter kept quiet, knowing that Happy might think he was crazy if he talked, but Tony didn't mind. He continued to ramble about everything that he did together with Happy. 

"You know. I miss him too." Happy said after an hour into their trip. Happy never really start conversations, respecting people's privacy. Peter cleared his throat, giving his attention to Happy. 

"I know, Mr. Hogan. We l-lost something great, after all." As he looked out the window, Peter felt pressure on his shoulder as Tony squeezed him in comfort. The rest of the ride continued in silence. Tony kept his hand on Peter's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

When they arrived at the compound, he waved his hand to Happy as he was dropped off at the front. Slowly making his way into the building, he looks at all the damages from the battle. Peter sees the crumbled walls and holes in the ceiling, Metals and debris intertwined together in a morbid art form. 

"We did a number on the building, huh? Pepper's going to have fun with the clean-up on this." Peter almost forgot that Tony was with him as they both looked at the damages. Peter didn't know how to respond and just continued to stay silent. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Captain America walking toward him. Peter automatically straightened up and became weary. 

"I forgot Cap looks like a lumberjack now," Tony said in amusement with his arms crossed.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Steve said to Peter.

"I-I left something in M-Mr. Stark's lab." Peter said as he adjusted his backpack, trying to keep his hands from shaking. Peter was nervous; he didn't have a good repertoire with the real Steve Rogers, Captain America. His first meeting with the man was fighting at the airport after all. And after that, they had minimal contact. He doesn't know how to act around Steve, and Tony sees the uncomfortable face that Peter is displaying.

"You know, kid, Grandpa Steve is harmless." Peter mentally snorted at that, harmless yeah, right. He's seen how Tony looked after the accords and knew something happened but wasn't allowed to know. "Ok, maybe harmless is the wrong word; how about misinformed." Peter thinks that's an understatement.

"Tony, right," Steve said, looking uncomfortable at the mention of his mentor. Peter felt a sense of satisfaction at his discomfort. "I understand what you're going through if you ever need to talk. I haven't said it, but Tony was a great man. I miss him. We were lucky to have him." Steve said as he patted Peter on the shoulder and continued to walk out. Peter wasn't expecting that, and from the look on Tony's face, neither was he.

"Figured that it only took my death to make him swallow his pride," Tony murmured as he watches Steve's figure getting smaller as if he's lost in thought. Peter doesn't know what he was thinking, but he doesn't like on melancholy look on Tony's face. Slightly shifting his hand to brush Tony's as if he brought him back in the present without giving him a verbal response. Peter still doesn't know if there was anyone else around to start talking. "Right, kid. Let's get to it."

They made it at a steady pace down to Tony's lab, Peter trying to avoid the debris stepping around it and Tony just floating by. Making it to the security door that's encoded. 

"071410, kid," Tony told Peter the passcode, he wonders about the numbers' significance, but he didn't want to pry. He can tell by the whistful look on Tony's face that there was a story behind it. "071410, July 14, 2010. Date of the Stark Expo where there was this little twirp of a kid in his store-bought Ironman outfit with a modified repulsor." Tony told him in amusement, looking at Peter. 

Peter was 10 at that time, he begged his Aunt and Uncle to go to the Expo because it was in Queens and wanted to see his idol. He didn't think Tony knew it was him. But Peter guessed wrong. But he probably told him in passing, and Tony remembered, Tony remembers a lot of things. It gives a warm feeling that his role model retains the little things, even if it didn't matter at that point and time. 

"That's your code, by the way, spidey-bit. Now come on, I got something to show you." Tony began to move forward as the doors open. The lights automatically came on as soon as Peter stepped in.

"Welcome, Peter Parker." Friday's voice washes into the room. He looked at Tony, unsure of what to do. 

"Go ahead, Spider-Pete. You could let Fri know." Tony's arms were crossed as he leaned against one of the work tables.

"U-uh, hey, Friday." Peter cleared his throat, unsure of where to start. Everything was still surreal to him. "C-can you scan the area for anomalies, please?"

"I found an energy signature 500ft to your left," Friday said as Peter's eyes automatically went to where Tony was at by his workbench.

"Just tell her kid, we'll need her help too," Tony said as he rolled his eyes.

"R-right. Um, Friday. Mr. Stark is here." Peter winced as soon as the word left his mouth. "Uh, I mean, I can see him." 

"Sir has, unfortunately, left Peter. I monitored his vitals." Friday stated the fact, which hurt Peter to hear.

"I mean, uh." Peter glanced at Tony again.

"Tell her protocol, Z3228," Tony said, still with his arms crossed against his workbench. 

"Friday protocol Z3228," Peter recited to Friday.

"Protocol Poltergeist in effect," Friday said. She began to rescan the area. "Welcome back, boss."

"You really have a protocol for when you're a ghost?" Peter asked.

"Eh, once you've seen a lot of magical things, I made protocols for a lot of things," Tony said. "I wasn't sure if Fri could see me, so I needed you to be my temporary voice." 

Peter was amazed at his mentor's brain. He wonders how many contingencies he has. But it also made him upset that he needed these plans.

"Let her know that we need EDITH up and running," Tony said calmly as Peter has a minor freakout over his mentor. 

"Uh yeah sure, um FRIDAY run EDITH please," Peter said reluctantly, what happened next was not what he was expecting, however. A panel shifted open from the fair right and Peter saw a pair of sunglasses, almost identical to the ones Tony works regularly. Peter's throat clogged up slightly as he moved to retrieve the item.

"Go ahead kid made 'em for you." Tony's never sounded so grave, he wasn't looking at Peter. Peter shakingly grabs the sunglasses, heartbreaking over again thinking that this was the last thing his mentor made for him. 

"EDITH Mr. Stark?" Peter questioned. Tony cleared his throat.

"Even Dead I'm The Hero," Tony whispered. Peter made a pained face, of course, he'll have plans for this. He didn't even know if Peter was going to come back from the snap but he built Peter something anyway knowing that he might not make it either. 

Peter doesn't realize that tears were blurring his vision, nor did he feel his dead mentors' arms surround him in a hug. He didn't hear Tony's words of comfort or sorry. Peter felt a weight on his shoulders on what the world lost. Was he supposed to take over the Ironman legacy?

"Jeez kid, I figured I needed a genius to help with things, plus you need someone to help with all the trouble you get into. So this is me saying the training wheels are off."

"But Mr. Stark I can't -"

"Peter. I trust you to always do right." Tony said sternly before giving him a bright smile. "Now let's take these babies out. Put 'em on." Peter slides the glasses on his face. As the bridge touched his nose a screen of everything pops up, taking an eye scan before giving a plethora of information. "It's voice-activated and we're off to see a wizard."

"Uh right," Peter was still unsure of what to do, still completely overwhelmed with everything.

"If I may be some assistance, Mr. Parker," FRIDAY said.

"Ah yes, call Dr. Strange please FRIDAY," Peter said.

"Strange." Dr. Strange's voice said through the lab's speaker system, he sounded tired and Peter was still lost.

"Tell him you have a ghost problem kid," Tony said.

"Uh right," Peter whispered to Tony. "Dr. Sorceror Surpreme, sir. It's Peter Parker, uh Spiderman." Peter said awkwardly.

"Yes Peter how can I help you?" Dr. Strange said, Peter, can hear rustling in the background. Must be his cool cloak.

"Um, I-I have a ghost problem, sir. And it might be in your area of expertise."

"Where are you?"

"The Avenger's compound in M-Mr. Stark's lab," Peter managed to say before the line went dead and a golden circle spark shown up on his right. Dr. Strange stepped out still in his battle clothes from the previous day, Peter can see the blood, dirt, and tears on his clothes.

"What going on?" Stephan said as his portal closed; looking around as he expects a transparent figure to hang around Peter. Peter looks helplessly at Tony, Stephan notices his movement. Quickly flinging his magic at the general area, he's heard Tony yelp in surprise.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter cried out and Stephan's magic fizzled in shock.

"Stark?" Strange asked in confusion, "Peter what's going on?"

"Mr. Stark showed up in my room this morning, I thought I was seeing things. But I can see, talk, and touch him. And no one else can. What does that mean, sir!" Peter was hyperventilating at his explanation, everything was hitting him again. He feels Dr. Strange pushing his head between his knees and Tony crouched by him with his hand on his back. Peter hears them both talking to him but he can't make out the words.

"-and then Rhodey had to run with just socks and a paper bag." Peter heard Tony say. Peter's breathing became even as he kept eye contact with Tony. He can feel Dr. Strange rubbing his back in little circular motions. Only to stop when he noticed Peter's attention to his left.

"You ok, kid?" Tony said.

"Peter?" Dr. Strange asked, Peter, guessed the day caught up with him. 

"I'm fine, sir uh sirs. I'm just a little tired. Sorry." Peter mumbled as he moved to stand, when did he get on the floor?

"Give him the glasses, kid, and open up "Ghost Protocol," Tony said hopping to sit on his table. Peter quickly fumbled with EDITH before handing the sunglasses to the Sorcerer. 

"Stark," Strange said as he sees the transparent man sitting on the table waving at him.

"Gandalf, welcome to the party." Tony cracked a slight grin at the baffled look from Stephen.

"How?" 

"No clue, there's no white light tunnel or cold or whatever, I just closed my eyes and woke up at home but I couldn't be seen. I- I don't know Doc." Tony's voice ended in a whisper.

Stephen decided to do some energy scans around Tony and Peter. Trying to find the connection between the two. And he sees a very faint line, the same color as the soul stone. The pulsing orange connecting both Tony and Peter is disconcerting. 

"From what I can gather, I see slivers of energy from the soul stone connecting the two of you. It seems that if we cut the connection, Tony will be able to move on. But if it's cut incorrectly, then you both may be trapped in the pocket dimension of the soul stone," Silence was met after he finished his explanation. But what Stephan didn't explain was that Tony was taking a part of Peter's life essence to stay on Earth, guessing that Peter might have been his last thought in his final moments. 

"Clint told me what he had to do when he and Natasha went to Vomir, a permanent sacrifice from love. BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, I'M ALREADY DEAD!" Tony tried to swipe the items on his table but his hand just phased through. Unable to look at the others Tony placed both hands on his face and hunched over.

"W-what if it's not exactly a sacrifice you needed Mr. Stark? Thor said that the stones might be sentient right? And you were the last one to hold it. M-maybe it's giving you a chance for something."  _ with me _ , was left unsaid.

"A chance," Tony said as he rubbed his face turning to Peter. "After the  _ Snap _ ," Tony makes a face "I couldn't get your pleas out of my head that it's haunted me worst than Afghanistan." Tony held his hand as Peter was about to comment. "It wasn't until Morgan was born that I realized what was happening. I never got to tell you that-" Tony's throat closed up as Peter's eyes glistened with tears. "You are  _ so _ smart Peter, the smartest kid I know. Talented. You remind me of myself. And. And when Morgan was born, the first thought that popped in my head when I held her was her brother Peter would have loved her." A choking sob broke out of Peter's throat as he heard the words he longed to hear and it hurt so much. 

"I love you, son. And I'm very  _ very _ proud of you, no matter what. I'm glad that you're okay," Tony held Peter as Peter grabbed hold of Tony's lapels. The faint orange glow pulsed and steadily became brighter surrounding Tony. They all simultaneously knew that Tony's final task was finished.

"I- I love you too, Dad," Peter whispered as he felt Tony becoming less solid as he held him.

"You'll do good, kid," Tony said with a smile and a ruffle before he disappeared completely, leaving Peter with the Sorceror Supreme. 

"Are you alright Peter?" Stephan asked the broken teen.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Dr. Strange." 


End file.
